The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of apple tree, hereinafter designated as ‘CN B110’, and more specifically, to a new apple tree which produces fruit which are mature for harvesting and shipment under the ecological conditions prevailing in Grant County, Wash. at or about October 12th.